wither_springsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wither Springs Wiki:Simplified Ruleset
Wikis are about user contributions and community involvement. Given the nature of wikis and Wikia as a readily available database for information, and its relative ease of use, some rules are necessary to ensure the continued enjoyment of all of our users. Any questions or concerns about these rules should either be directed to of the , or brought up on the Main Page's Talk section. * It's a wiki. Edit it. We can't grow otherwise. * DO NOT VANDALIZE pages. Vandalism is detrimental to the development of the wiki, and is thus intolerable. Acts of vandalism will be dealt with accordingly. * EDIT WARS HAPPEN. If you find yourself involved in an edit war, each party should do their best to resolve the issue in question. If agreement cannot be reached, please bring the issue to the attention of the community, using the article-in-question's Talk Page. **Edit wars happen. Given the nature of the format, it's inevitable. However, it is unnecessary to debase it to the level of personal attacks. Users found making personal attacks against other users will be dealt with accordingly. *In the event that the community is called upon to settle a particularly distracting disagreement, please RESPECT THE COMMUNITY DECISION. Failure to do so will be dealt with accordingly. * Civility is a necessity. No one likes dealing with a rude individual. Always recall the The Golden Rule. * If a rule impedes your ability to make a useful contribution to the , discard it.. * When in doubt, take it to the '. Edits made will, without a doubt, be changed somewhere down the line. Many times, an edit war can be avoided by clearly discussing changes made, ''or planned changes on an article's Talk Page. *Respect copyright. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. *'''Edit summaries and explanations are appreciated. Please make an effort to leave a summary behind. It helps other editors to understand your process, and it also helps you to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. *'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. **Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is a little too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2='17'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. * Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid and straightforward as possible yourself. * Please sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~ which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit submit. But don't sign on mainspace articles. * Use the preview button; it prevents edit conflicts. *'Do NOT modify the comments of others'. Unless the comments are on your personal talk page, do NOT modify them. If you find the comments offensive, please contact a member of the Admin team. * Multiple accounts are allowed, but are not to be abused. If you have already been banned, you were banned for a reason. Don't use a sockpuppet to continue editing. * Ask before creating new categories. Asking prevents the creation of redundant or unnecessary categories, and saves everyone the frustration of having to revert additions to unneeded new categories. * Age limitations apply. As per Wikia's Terms and Conditions, users must be 13 years of age or older. Be mindful that Wither Springs itself is a game meant for older persons, and reflecting that, there may be some content on this wiki that may be distressing to younger editors. It's important to have fun... but try to make sure those around you have fun too!